


The Day the Tuna Stood Still

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Crack Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Tuna wearing strapons, and general silliness, tunalock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John rebuild their lives in the wake of Nuclear Holocaust that ravages London. Oh. And Sherlock becomes an immortal Tuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Tuna Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe thevillainintraining is responsible for all this nonsense. I just love crack guys.

The year was 2198 and Sherlock and John had somehow managed to survive the nuclear holocaust that had nearly sent the human race into extinction. Not without some costs of course. Most humans had gone underground and somehow acquired immortality while others became immortal human tuna hybrids. This is the story of one such tuna.

When John and Sherlock went made their way through the new over ground tunnel system that now made up London’s sidewalks, they didn’t get odd stares as one would expect. Human tuna relationships were slowly becoming accepted within widespread society. The discrimination came from being immortal. This wasn’t immortality like you would expect in most science fiction stories, where the hero would get shot in a terrifying cliffhanger and then later revealed as completely fine. The reigning issue with this brand of immortality was mainly to do with non deadlies and deadlies having to be build significant relationships with one another. Also a lot of the mortal humans really just flat out hated having to die. That part sucked the most.

John often placed a high degree of confidence in his best friend turned boyfriend; though so soon after the nuclear holocaust, there was a lot of hard times having to deal with a boyfriend that was a tuna. A lot of people assumed that John was into animals but really John was into near death and the eventuality of learning he could not die. Sherlock was totally aware how deep John’s danger kink ran. I mean, he was a freakin tuna now. And he still solved crimes and maintained a relationship. He could kind of do anything now. 

In most science fiction stories, the author would be interested in explaining some world building for a few chapters.  Now with the fact that there were humans that couldn’t die, humans that could die, human tunas that couldn’t die and lastly, already dead humans, Sherlock was never bored. He often laughed at his younger drug induced self and his luck. Sometimes they would get home after a particularly gruelling case and Sherlock would say (after he got back inside his water couch) “Nuclear Holocaust John. Best thing that happened to London.” John would glare at Sherlock because that was bit not good.  “Sherlock.” John would begin while making saltwater tea (all the human tunas now drank saltwater tea because they came from the ocean in a way) “ That was bit not good.” And Sherlock would flick his tail dismissively because he didn’t have hands now.

A lot of Sherlock and John’s friends had died in the nuclear explosion, like much of the planet. Mycroft was still around to bug Sherlock. Which Sherlock hated because Mycroft was now immortal too. So now Mycroft was going to pester Sherlock forever. A fact that he loved pointing out.  Lestrade was gone too. Which made Sherlock wonder why he had ever jumped off Bart’s all those years ago. If Lestrade was going to die anyway why jump for him at all? Sherlock was careful not to repeat this when he was frustrated with Dimmock, because that usually meant John would not have sex with him over it. John was really pissy about things like that.

People were often rude with humans who maintained relationships with tuna. They asked invasive questions about their sex lives. Sherlock loved sharing how he had been outfitted with a strap on and would make John wear a snorkel and they would go in Sherlock’s aquarium and fuck in there. John would be crazy humiliated though; but for an immortal human his humiliation kink was wild. It was a bit hard to deal with a humilation kink when your boyfriend was a tuna but they managed.  One time Sherlock had suggested John try topping him for a change but John didn’t like it as much and his dick reeked of fish smell for three days.  Sherlock didn’t see how it mattered, they still fucked inside an aquarium after all.


End file.
